dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Theodore
Theodore is one of the Harmony God also known as the Harmonious God and severe to one Master Gabriel and the only Harmony God who got a proper Earth name. Theodore is the master of nature and one of three Harmony god to understand about nature and animal. Theodore live longer than his cousin - Quitela and also taught the God of Destruction. He also the 12th Ranks of the Harmony Gods. Theodore is a supporting protagonist of Dragonball: Next Future. Personally and Appearance: His appearance is an anthropomorphic brown chipmunk (or a mouse, judging of his appearance no less) and he's wearing a robe that resemble to the Core Person-species and his staff is golden with rodent head on it. Much like the other Harmony Gods, Theodore can also take on a human form. In his human appearance, Theodore takes on an appearance of a young handsome man with white hair and blue eyes. Theodore is wise Guru and understandable massager and severe to Lord and Master of the Omni-king - Gabriel and no others as well, that Theodore is stronger to compare his cousin Quitela and the Angel as well. He also taught them about understand and wise to use a power, not to destroy and understand about animal and protection so that none of them will never go berserk. He also taught the angel about Wise Concern about principal and watching eye on the God of Destruction. And if they broken the laws about fighting argument, they'll be punishment from their committed from their refuse without question including disobey to their tutors. But Theodore is the only Harmony God who don't give the Destruction a punishment, only a word of advise from their consult. Theodore did fought against them (God of Destruction and Angel) in the Chaos War, that he can outrank them, even he have no choice to take down some of his students and his cousin as well. Powers and Abilities As a Harmony God, Theodore is one of the most powerful Harmony Gods, as he is said to be stronger than Shukumei, Akari and Cassa in his base form. Theodore is also noted to be the fastest being of the Harmony Gods as he usually travels through different multiverses to deliver messages for the Omni-Kings. Theodore is stated to be one of the most powerful gods in existence as Azrael who is the second strongest Abyssal seems to be very afraid of him. His power level is about 150,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Absolute Strength: Theodore is able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of his physical blows. He is able to lift planets from their orbits without any supplementary aid and can shatter the space-time continuum with his punches. He is said to be the second strongest of the Harmony Gods. Absolute Speed: Theodore can move at speeds that not even the most attuned of beings can grasp and outrun or avoid anything an opponent can use against the user. Theodore can move at infinite velocities, allowing user to surpass and perceive light speed movements and move at speeds that allow them to move past time and space itself. He is the fastest Harmony God. Absolute Durability: '''Theodoreis immune to any/all kinds of damage, be it physical (internal and external), mental, spiritual and even conceptual. Death due to old age (as opposed to preemptive death) is seemingly literally one of the only causes of death to Theodore. '''Erasure Immunity: As the second most powerful member of the Harmony Gods, Theodore cannot be erased from existence, is not affected by powers like Nonexistence and Nothingness Manipulation, and will continue existing even after all of existence has ended. But he can be erased by Goku. Afterlife Transport: 'Theodore is capable of taking the souls of others, willingly or otherwise, to the afterlife. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * '''Flight '- The ability to take flight with ki. * '''Instantaneous Movement - Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Theodore can transport anywhere within and even outside a multiverse. Theodore is one of the most powerful practitioners of this technique. Physical-Based Techniques * Mastery of Self-Movement - Theodore's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. Energy-Based Techniques * Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Theodore's ki-blast is strong enough to destroy a planet and a universe. * Symphonic Destruction – An energy wave technique used by Theodore. Theodore raises his finger and then releases what appears to be a magical vortex of wind he moves left to right a few times before swinging it quickly in one fast sweep. Transformations Ultra Instinct Theodore achieved this form, after Horus taught it to him. Theodore's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. His power level in this form is about 900,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationship: Gabriel and Theodore: Two of them are very close, knowing their massager who spend out the message across the entire universe and yet he trusted Lord Gabriel, knowing he severe his life to him. Toyo and Theodore: Two of them are very close like guru, knowing those two are one of three Harmony who like nature and animals as well that two of them are very close like brothers. Toyo secretly tell him about his cousin so that he will inherit the next Harmony God. Theodore reject his idea, knowing it against the rule about having one God of Destruction to become a newest member of Harmony is not allow. But Toyo know the rule about that, knowing he is the only who deeply care for his cousin. Theodore know that Toyo's cousin is most important to him, knowing two of them are getting along like friend or becoming a brother of god. The Grand Priest and Theodore: Theodore told the Grand Priest so many times about Wise encouragement, knowing that God of Destruction and Angel are getting poor matter since the moment they'd team up together for the first time since after the Chaos War. The Grand Priest understand about his children teaming with God of Destruction is getting more complex, but he will fix it. Knowing the Grand Priest can't outrank Theodore's infinite massager. Category:Protagonists Category:Gods Category:Characters